Duel Dungeon
by WhiteWaterD
Summary: This is a story that's supposed to take place after YuGiOh! 5D's.  Duelists around the world have been reported to be disappearing. What is the cause? Accepting OCs!
1. Applications!

Okay, just a heads up!

This story supposedly takes place after they've rebuilt the city after Yusei defeats ZONE, but it really doesn't matter when this story happens. You're not going to be seeing much of the actual anime storyline anyhow.

**I'm accepting OCs for this story**, so leave a comment or PM me with an OC idea with the following template:

**YGO OC Template:**

**Name/Sex:** (_because sometimes, it's hard to tell whether someone's a male or female by just the name_)  
><strong>Age:<strong> (_18+, if you want to see your character in any "action," if you catch my drift_)  
><strong>Personality:<strong> _(any quirks, specifics they might react to, overall mindset_)  
><strong>Special Traits:<strong> (_any habits, strange features, etc._)  
><strong>Appearance:<strong> (_typical clothes, tattoos, security marks, etc_)  
><strong>Deck:<strong> (_Deck name. Decklists and/or strategies, if being submitted, MUST be submitted via PM. You may list the ace card here._)  
><strong>D-Wheel:<strong> (_Describe the motorcycle, if they're going to have one. Pretty self-explanatory._)  
><strong>Preferred Role: <strong>(_What is your character in relation to Lana? No "Boyfriend" or "Husband" because she's obviously a slut/whore._)_  
><em>**Catch Phrase: **(_**THIS IS OPTIONAL.**__ This is only if you want your character to say something specific in certain types of situations. _Ex:_ Greeting: _Hey there, buttmunch. Wins a duel: I came. _I'll allow a maximum of 5 catch phrases._)

As always, my OC will be Lana Mishima. (Female)  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18  
><strong>Personality:<strong> She's bold, aggressive, and loves being in control.  
><strong>Special Traits:<strong> She thinks about sex whenever she isn't focusing on anything else.  
><strong>Appearance: <strong>She typically wears a black poncho top that shows some of her waist and a navy skirt that doesn't even go mid-thigh, and navy skin-hugging shorts that reach her knees underneath the skirt. She wears black leather boots that go knee-high, and wears fingerless gloves that reach her elbows (kind of like a wedding glove). She has a Duel Disk that is a working, firing gun when not in use, which is a symbol of her place of origin. She also carries around a whip, which is usually rolled up and hung around her waist.  
><strong>Deck:<strong> Darklord Fairy Chaos  
><strong>D-Wheel:<strong> Very similar to Jack Atlus's D-Wheel, with a few modifications: It's a navy blue with silver lining for designs. It has wings near the back of the seat that are pressed against the D-Wheel.  
><strong>Preferred Role: <strong>Herp-derp. Lana is herself.  
><strong>Catch Phrase: <strong>(You'll find out.)

Oh, the OC application type is _**first come, first serve**_. If you send in the OC really early into the story, then your character will appear EXACTLY how you want him/her to appear. If you send in the OC somewhere in the middle, then I will decide what role your character will play. In other words, if you send in a late application, your character will only match the name, sex, age, special traits, deck, D-Wheel, and **MAYBE** the personality.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Jack, I'm cumming!"

Lana threw her head back as her body convulsed, letting out a scream of pleasure. Lana had been busy fucking Yusei, Jack, and Crow whenever she had the chance, every now and then getting some girl-on-girl action with Aki. Jack released his cum inside of Lana and pulled out. Lana immediately took Jack into her mouth, cleaning his cock. After releasing again into her mouth, Jack got dressed and went back downstairs, where Yusei was busily working on new modifications for his motorcycle and Crow was cooking some cup noodles. Aki walked in the door just then, with the green-haired twins, Rua and Ruka, trailing behind. The red-headed girl looked around and asked, "Where's Lana?"  
>"She's upstairs, getting dressed," replied Jack.<p>

At this point, Rua and Ruka already knew about what the other members of the team did when they weren't busy working, eating, or dueling. Although they have never gotten involved directly in the act before, they were present in an orgy once, staring at the three men and two women fuck each other's brains out like rabbits.

When Lana went down the stairs, the sun was shining in through some windows, the garage door open, and the other members around the table, all enjoying bowls of noodles. She could see out the windows the shiny, new buildings that were nearby.

Neo Domino City looked better than ever, and everything was at peace. No one had really disturbed the city since ZONE's defeat. In fact, Neo Domino City was now a haven for duelists. People could duel on the highways knowing that more Ghosts wouldn't pop out of nowhere to duel them into submission and maybe even death.

Lana joined her friends at the table after pouring hot water into a bowl of instant noodles.

Jack continued, "We really haven't been doing much, lately. It's not like Yusei's D-Wheel can get any better right now. How's Duel Academy, Rua? Ruka?"  
>Rua started to answer, but Ruka immediately cut him off. "Oh, you know, the usual. The kids there aren't even much of a challenge anymore."<br>"100 win streak!" Rua gloated.  
>"100 wins in a row?" Lana gasped. "Do they really suck that much?"<p>

Rua's face immediately went from overly joyful to glum, and switched back. "I'm just that good, Lana!"  
>Ruka sighed. "No, they really just suck that much at dueling, Lana. I could probably beat them without Synchro Summoning, and that's saying something."<br>Rua went rambling on. "and then I summon my Life-Stream Dragon, and those kids just sit there with dumbfounded looks upon their faces!"  
>Crow interrupted Rua. "Yeah, we've only heard this for the millionth time, Rua. We get it."<br>"Of course, against any of us, you wouldn't stand a chance," Lana teased.  
>"Oh yeah? I'm going to prove you wrong, Lana!" Rua challenged.<br>"Rua, don't go and embarrass yourself. Just give up now, while you can, and keep your dignity, pride, and your 100 win streak," Ruka urged.  
>"No way! I live for dueling!" Rua shouted.<br>"Challenge accepted, Rua," Lana said.

"Let's do it!" Lana yelled.

"Duel!"

"I draw!" yelled Lana as she made the first move.

LP Lana: 4000  
>LP Rua: 4000<p>

"I activate Valhalla, the Hall of the Fallen! I'll follow up by ditching Zeradias, Herald of Heaven to add The Sanctuary in the Sky to my hand! I play The Sanctuary in the Sky! Now, by Valhalla's effect, I Special Summon Athena!"  
>Suddenly, the room changed to become a giant hall, and the ceiling appeared to become the sky. The monster descended from the heavens, the dress hugging her as she came down from the sky. She stood before the members of the room, standing tall and keeping composure.<br>"I then Normal Summon Nova Summoner. By Athena's effect, you take 600 points of damage!"  
>The ring-like monster materialized next to Athena. Rua raised his arms to try and defend himself from Athena, who shot a beam of light towards him.<p>

LP Lana: 4000  
>LP Rua: 3400<p>

"I now activate Athena's other effect to Tribute Nova Summoner to Special Summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven! Athena's effect activates again!"  
>The ring-like monster disappears to replace itself with the winged warrior. Rua lets out a scream as he gets hit by another beam of light.<p>

LP Rua: 2800

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"Is that all you got?" Rua challenged.

Lana:  
>Hand: 0<br>Field: 5

"My turn!" Rua began.  
>"I Summon Morphtronic Celfon in Attack Mode! I activate his effect!"<br>The cellphone monster materialized in front of Rua. The lights on the number pad of the transforming cellphone began flashing, eventually landing on 2.  
>"This allows me to pick up two cards from my deck, and if there's a Level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster, I can Special Summon it to the field! My two cards are Double Tool C&amp;D and Morphtronic Boomboxen! I Special Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in Defense Mode! I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"<br>A transforming boombox materializes next to Celfon, and two cards appear face-down behind the two monsters.

Rua:  
>Hand: 3<br>Field: 4

"Alright, then. I draw!"

"I Normal Summon Majestic Mech – Ohka by its own effect! I then use Athena's effect to Tribute Ohka to Special Summon Nova Summoner!"  
>The light dog creature materializes, only to disappear and be replaced with the ring-like monster.<p>

LP Rua: 1600

"Then, I activate Call of the Haunted to Special Summon Majestic Mech – Ohka!"  
>The Majestic Mech rises out of the floor, in front of some tombstones.<p>

LP Rua: 1000

"Now, Nova Summoner attacks Boomboxen!"  
>"I activate Boomboxen's effect! I can negate your attack once per turn, if you select a Morphtronic Monster as an attack target!"<br>"Zeradias attacks your Boomboxen!"  
>"I activate my Trap Card! Sakuretsu Armor!"<br>The winged warrior flew forward to strike, only to run straight into the armor Boomboxen now wore. Upon making contact, Zeradias explodes into particles of light.  
>"Majestic Mech – Ohka attacks your Morphtronic Celfon!"<br>"I activate Dimensional Prison!"  
>Ohka charged forward, only to run straight into a hole that appeared in the air.<br>"Athena attacks Celfon!"  
>The goddess raises her staff and shoots a beam of light at the cellphone, piercing straight through the monster and hitting Rua in the process.<p>

LP Rua: 0

"What'd I tell you, Rua? I told you not to duel Lana," Ruka sighed.  
>"Yo, did I miss something?"<p>

The Team turned to the door, where a man was standing.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.  
>"I am," the man pointed his thumbs at his face, "the Man." He then proceeded to point at his crotch. "The Legend."<p>

Lana smiled, and ran towards the man, jumping onto him and closing with embrace.  
>"Jamesy!"<br>"Lana, I told you not to call me that!" the man complained.  
>"Guys, this is Jameson Alexander. We met several years ago, while I worked at a strip club."<br>"You worked at a strip club?" Jack asked, one eyebrow raised.  
>"Yeah, this was after Team Satisfaction broke up and while you were going about as King, Jack."<br>"That certainly explains a lot."

"What's up, party people!"

The group turned around to see another person at the door.

"Everyone, meet my Goth friend, Steph."  
>"For the last time, Lana, I'm not Goth!" the woman shouted in protest.<br>"Riiiiight. We met at the strip club, too."  
>"Lana, you were friends with Team 5D's? Why didn't you ever tell me?"<br>"Because at the time, we weren't a team, and I couldn't contact you."  
>"Where's his sister?" Stephanie asked, pointing at Rua. "Aren't they usually together?"<p>

Lana looked around, only to see Ruka hiding behind Aki.

"Ruka, it's alright. Just because Stephanie wears black clothes and has a bunch of piercings doesn't mean she's a bad person. She's actually really sweet."  
>"Tell me that when she doesn't look like she's going to tear someone apart," whimpered Ruka.<p>

Both Stephanie and Lana laughed at this.

Before anything else could happen, the phone rang. Yusei picked up, only to hand it to Lana.

"Hello? Oh! Hazel! Long time no talk! What? You're kidding! I'll be right over!"

"What is it?" Jameson asked.  
>"Apparently, a store opened up downtown, and they have this Duel Simulator. It's this giant box that people step into to duel."<br>"Sounds interesting, Lana, but I think I'll stay here for the time being," said Yusei.  
>"Yeah. I've to see to it that Yusei finishes repairing my D-Wheel," Jack chimed.<br>"I need to go over to check up on Martha and the kids," Crow said, getting on his D-Wheel.  
>"Rua, Aki, and I have work to do. Don't we?" Ruka said, glaring at the two.<br>"Uuh… yeah. We have something to do here," Rua and Aki spoke at once.  
>"What about you two?" Lana asked, looking at Jameson and Stephanie.<br>"Count me in!" Jameson responded.  
>"Sounds like a party!" Stephanie answered.<br>"Let's go!"

The three hopped onto their D-Wheels, zooming off towards the center of Neo Domino City.


End file.
